


Another Shower...

by ziamalec



Series: Shampoo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Malec Season 3, Malec Smut, Malec post 302, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamalec/pseuds/ziamalec
Summary: Alec can't help it, he really likes taking showers now...





	Another Shower...

**Author's Note:**

> All I can think about is Malec, so I decided to keep going with this. [I wrote this little gap filler first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808008) post 302, and thought why not try to write a little more details with some beautiful Malec sex? I hope this is okay. Kudos are awesome, comments are even awesomer to let me know what you think please. <3\. This will contain a bit of smut from shower sex.

It was honestly the longest hunt in awhile, killing demons was hard work. Alec knew he could easily call Magnus after a long day of work, but he liked this new way instead..that moment he opened up the bottle of shampoo..smelling it first of course, before he lathered it into his hair and waited...

Magnus was actually just a little bit busy when his Warlock senses tingled that his dear Alexander was using it..but he went ahead and dropped everything for that moment to be with Alec in the shower. Alec finally feeling him let a soft giggle, "Mmm."

"You really shouldn't take so many showers," Magnus scolded him just a little with a tease in his voice.

"And you shouldn't take so long to come and join me..." Alec but of course teased right back.

"Alexander, are you threatening me?" Magnus' eyes light up in their truest form, eyeing down Alec's beautiful shape.

"Never." Alec batted his long lashes with a low growl, licking his lips.

"Good, now what does my beautiful boy want?"

Alec looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes, not saying anything but a smile, and colliding his forehead with his.

"You have to be quiet Alexander." Magnus scolded lovingly biting down on the Shadowhunter's bottom lip.

"Promise."

Magnus smirked snapping his fingers to turn Alec around against the wall of the shower, and as graceful as he was, the Shadowhunter was prepared for it like always. The Warlock's hands slowly wandered down Alec's back and over his ass. Alec's body shivering at the touch of his hands...so magical...really magically...as magically as he really was. Magnus didn't have any kind of spell on Alec at all, but it still felt magical, like he was supposed to be touching him just like this, always. Magnus' fingers gracefully moving against Alec's wet skin, and Magnus' cock was throbbing completely ready to enter his lover. "My sweet Alexander, shhhh." He whispered against his ear as he slowly moved inside of him. Alec's body instantly moved back against his lover's length. His hands slipping down the wall as he let himself move back even harder to take all of him. His whimpers were low knowing he could get caught just as well for this was honestly exhilarating...

Nothing would ever in the world compare to this euphoric feeling, Magnus moving in and out of with such love and passion, Alec couldn't think of anything in the world that he loved more than this. Magnus was the only person to ever be inside of him, and there would never be anyone else ever in the world, and that alone was enough for Magnus to know as he was letting himself go, softly grunting until he was filling him. Alec was his forever in every life time in every world, wherever it may be. Alec called out one last time his lover's name in pleasure, as he was splashing against the wall in his own orgasm. 

"Alexander, shhhh." Magnus turned his lover around, cupping his ass and drawing him close for a tantalizing kiss. "I'm so glad you like taking showers as much as I do." He smirked against his lips.

Alec shook his head giving that little grin of his, he felt so good, he couldn't even speak, but of course it wasn't needed...


End file.
